Star wars Revenge of the Sith: Redux
by Ganner Storm
Summary: The story has finally been updated
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith Redux

Disclaimer: I did not make or design these characters.

Chapter One

_The dark is generous and it is patient. It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice that drips contempt into compassion that poisons love with grains of doubt. The dark can be patient, because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout. The rain will come, and the seeds will sprout, for the dark is the soil in which they grow and it is the clouds above the, and it waits behind the star that gives them light. The dark's patience is infinite. Eventually, even stars burn out._

Two Jedi advanced starfighters zoomed out of the hangar bay of a victory class star destroyer, following not far behind was a squadron of Arc 170 starfighters.

Obi Wan Kenobi looked through his viewport, and saw trade federation ships battling victory star destroyers. Lasers, of all colours zipped and streamed through space.

"The _Invisible Hand_ is the one with vulture droids," Anakin said over the commlink.

"Brilliant," Obi wan replied. As he spoke the vulture droids came at them in swarms; with lasers blasting.

As they came rocketing past, Obi wan performed a tight snap roll, as he evaded two concussion missiles that slammed into an Arc 170 starfighter. The Arc 170's fired and released barrels of lasers and rockets at the swarms of vulture droids. Obi wan came out of the roll and saw one of the Trade Federation Cruisers detonating with a great white fiery explosion. The _Invisible Hand_ was growing bigger through the viewport; shields were protecting the entrance to the hangar bay.

"The shields are still up," Obi Wan said into the commlink.

Anakin replied by launching a volley of lasers at the shield generator next to the hangar bay on the outside. Then the hangar bay doors started to close, Anakin and Obi wan throttled into the hangar bay only missing the sliding doors. A dozen or so battle droids, along with an assault droid armed with a carbine rifle. Obi Wan jumped out of the hangar bay and ignited his lightsaber in mid air. Then Artoo and Obi wan's astromech droid R4 jumped out of their external sockets. Lastly Anakin came out of his Jedi starfighter.

Obi wan cut two droids across the chest, another by the legs and decapitated one in half. Anakin forced pushed two of the droids against a wall, and blocked two other droids lasers so accurately they went straight back into the droids. Obi wan and Anakin walked over to the hangar bay internal doors, and Artoo projected a hologram of the ship, and showed a signal beeping from the upper deck.

"The chancellor's signal is coming from the observation deck," Obi wan pointed out.

Then Artoo beeped, and Obi Wan tossed him a commlink.

"Wait here in the hangar bay," Anakin said. As the two Jedi went through the double blasted doors.

On the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_, General Grievous walked onto the bridge. He held one hand on his chest, while he coughed; the other was placed behind his back. There were droids on the bridge, standing at the various stations.

"What's the situation, captain?" The alien cyborg asked as he looked through the main viewport overlooking the space battle above Corusant.

"Two Jedi in the main hallway," Captain Dofine answered. Captain Lushros Dofine was a male Neimoidian, sitting at a main station that was facing the main viewport. General Grievous turned his attention to the comm screen that showed two Jedi running down a walkway, being chased by droidekas.

"Just as Count Dooku predicted." General Grievous said.

The two Jedi ran towards the turbolift as the droidekas came up to them and fired, as the turbolift doors closed.

"That was close," Said Obi wan as the lift went upwards.

Artoo and R4 were in the main hangar bay, as they heard movement from the opposite walkway. Artoo managed to hide himself behind some large crates, but R4 wasn't so lucky. The two Super battle droids appeared in the doorway, and walked over to the motionless R4 droid. One of the super battle droids picked R4 up; the other hit it with its hands. Artoo came out from his hiding place, and quickly moved over to them.

"There's two of them," One of the super battle droids said. The one that had free hands aimed his wrist blaster at Artoo. But Artoo was quicker, he released his oil slick arm and oil poured over both super battle droids, some of it landed on R4. The two Super battle droids slipped on the oil as Artoo then ignited his jet boosters that allowed him to fly. R4 had just about managed to move away from Artoo's path, as the oil set the droids on fire.

The turbolift doors opened, and as Obi wan and Anakin stepped out, they were standing on a balcony overlooking a huge observation deck, with tables and chairs, with a huge viewport and a chair at the front. Palpatine was sat locked to the chair. Obi wan and Anakin came down the stairs and walked over to the prisoner—Chancellor Palpatine.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"Count Dooku," Palpatine said, gazing up at the balcony. Both Jedi turned and saw Dooku appear with two super battle droids. Dooku flipped over the side of the balcony and as he landed he took out his curved-handled lightsaber.

"Your swords please, master Jedi. Don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor,"

"Surrender, Dooku," Obi wan said as the two Jedi moved towards the Sith.

Dooku cocked his eyebrow. "Just because there are two of you don't presume you have the advantage."

"Oh we know," Anakin countered. "Because there are two of you. We chased your friend Sidious all across the galaxy; we probably have him in Jedi custody right now."

"Is he?" Dooku asked calmly. "How fortunate for you."

"Surrender," Obi wan said more firmly. "You will be given no other choice."

"Unless one of you is carrying Yoda in his pocket, I hardly shall think I need one."

Anakin and Obi wan through off their Jedi cloaks, and made a step towards Count Dooku. Both Jedi unclipped their lightsabers from their belts and activated them, both glowing blue. Anakin made the first move; Dooku blocked the Jedi's attacks with ease. Then Obi Wan moved towards Dooku, the Sith leaned into a thrust at Obi wan's gut, that the Jedi master blocked with a rising parry, that brought them chest-to-chest, blades flaring, locked together a handbreadth away.

"Your moves are too predictable, Kenobi." Dooku snarled. "You'll have to do better."

"Very well then," Obi Wan replied. Obi wan leapt over Dooku's head so fast it seemed to vanish and in the space where Obi wan's chest had been, was replaced by the blue lightning of Anakin's blade. Dooku neatly sidestepped cutting at the boy's legs, yet Anakin's blade met the cut as he passed and he managed to sweep his blade behind his head to slap aside the casual thrust, Dooku aimed at the back of his neck, but Anakin's clumsy charge had put him in Obi wan's path. So that the Jedi had to had to Force-roll over his partners head.

Directly at Dooku's upraised blade, Obi wan drove a slash at the scarlet blade while he pivoted in the air, and again Dooku sidestepped so that it was now Obi wan in Anakin's way.

"Really," Dooku said, "this is pathetic."

Oh, they were certainly energetic enough, leaping and whirling, raining blows almost at random, cutting chairs to pieces and force-hurling them in every conceivable direction, while Dooku continued, in his gracefully methodical way, to out-manoeuvre them so thoroughly it was all he could do, to keep him from laughing out loud. It was a simple matter of countering their tactics, which were depressingly straight forward; Anakin was the swift one, whooshing here and there like a spastic hawk-bat-attempting a Jedi variant of neek-in-the-middle so they could come at him from both sides- while Obi wan came on in a measured Shii-Cho cadence, deliberate as a lumberdroid, moving step by step, cutting off the angles, clumsy but relentlessly dogged as he tried to chivvy Dooku into a corner.

Whereas all Dooku needed to do was to slip from one slide to another-and occasionally flip over a head here and there-so that he could fight each of them in turn, rather than both of them at the same time. He supposed that in their own milieu, they might actually prove reasonably effective; it was clear that their style had been developed by fighting as a team against large numbers of opponents. They were not prepared to fight together against a single force-user, certainly not one of Sion's power; he on the other hand, had always fought alone. It was laughably easy to keep the Jedi tripping, and stumbling and getting in each other's way. They didn't even comprehend how utterly he dominated the combat. Because they fought as they had been trained, by releasing all desire and allowing the Force to flow through them, they had no hope of countering Dooku's mastery of the Force.

They had learned nothing since he had bested them on Geonosis. They allowed the force to direct them; Dooku directed the Force. He drew their strikes to his parries, and drove his own ripostes with thrusts of dark power that subtly altered the Jedi's

balance and timing. However, only one death was in his plan, and this dumb show was becoming tiresome. He threw himself spinning up and away from the two Jedi to land on the situation table, disengaging for a moment to recover his composure- that had been entirely too close- but by the time his boots touched down Obi wan was there to meet him, blade weaving through a defensive velocity so bewilderingly fast that Darth Tyranus dared not even try a strike; he threw a feint toward Obi wan's face

then dropped and spun in a reverse ankle-sweep-

But not only did Obi wan easily overleap this attack, nearly lost his own foot to a slash from Anakin that nearly lost his own foot to a slash from Anakin who had again come out of nowhere and now carved through the table so that it collapsed under Dooku's weight and dumped the Sith Lord unceremoniously to the floor.

This was not the plan.

Anakin came in for one more strike and Dooku himself into a backroll that brought him to his feet- and Obi wan was there to meet his neck. Only a desperate whirling slash-block, coupled with a wheel kick that caught on the thigh, bought him enough time to leap away again and when he touched down- Anakin was already there.

Dooku no longer tried to block Anakin's strikes to guide them slanting away; he could not meet Anakin's strength-to-strength-not only did the boy wield tremendous reserves of force energy, but his sheer physical power was astonishing- and only then did Dooku understand that he'd been suckered. Anakin's shien stance had been a ruse, as had his Ataro gymnastics; the boy was a Djem So stylist, and as a fine one Dooku had seen. His elegant Makashi didn't generate enough kinetic power to meet Djem So head to head. Especially not while defending against a second attacker. It was time to alter his tactics.

Dooku dropped low and spun into a third reverse ankle-sweep- the weakness of Djem So was it's lack if mobility- that slapped Anakin's boot sharply enough to throw the young Jedi off balance. This time it worked, giving him the opportunity to leap away- only to find himself again facing the wheel of blue lightning of Obi wan's blade. Dooku decided that the comedy had ended. Now it was time for the kill.

Dooku drove a series of flashing thrusts towards Obi wan's legs to draw the Jedi master into a flipping overhead leap so that Dooku could burn through his spine from kidneys to shoulder blades-this image, this plan was so clear in Dooku's mind that he almost failed to notice that Obi wan everyone of his thrusts without so much as moving his feet, staying perfectly centred and balanced, blade never moving a millimetre more than was necessary, deflecting without effort, riposting with flickering strikes and stabs swifter than the tongue of a Garollian ghost viper, and when Dooku felt Anakin regain his feet back, he finally registered the source of that blinding defensive velocity had used a moment ago, and only then, belatedly, did he understand that Obi wan's Ataro and Shii-Cho had been ploys as well. Obi wan had become a master of Soresu. Dooku found himself having a sudden, unexpected, overpowering, and entirely distressing bad feeling about this……..

He gathered the force once more in a single indrawn breath that summoned power from throughout the universe; the slightest whipcrack of power, negligent as a flick of his wrist, sent Obi wan flying backward to crash hard against the wall but Darth Tyranus didn't have time to enjoy it; Anakin was all over him.

The shining blue lightsaber whirled and spat and every over hand chop crashed against Dooku's defence with the unstoppable power of a meteor strike; the Sith Lord spent lavishly of his reserve of the force merely to meet these attacks without being cut in half and Anakin was getting stronger. Each parry cost Dooku more power than he'd used to throw Obi wan across the room; each block aged him a decade. He no longer even tried to strike back; force exhaustion began to close his perceptions, drawing his consciousness back down to his physical form, trapping him within his own skull until he could barely even feel the contours of the room around him; he dimly sensed stairs at his back., stairs that led up to the entrance balcony. He retreated up them, using the higher ground for leverage, but Anakin just kept coming, tirelessly ferocious. That blue blade was everywhere, flashing and whirling faster until Dooku saw Obi wan: with a shout of the force, he shot like a torpedo up the stairs behind Anakin, and Dooku decided that under these rather extreme conditions was at least arguably permissible for a gentleman to cheat.

"Guards!" He said to the pair of super battle droids that stood at attention at either side of the entrance. "Open fire."

Instantly the two droids sprang forward and lifted their hands. Energy hammered out from the heavy blasters built into their arms; Anakin whirled and his blade battered every blast back at the droids, whose mirror-polished carapace amour deflected the bolts again. Galvened particle beams screeched through the room in blinding ricochets.

Obi wan reached the top of the stairs and a single slash of his lightsaber dismantled both droids. Before their pieces could even hit the floor Dooku was in motion, landing a spinning side-stamp that landing a spinning side-stamp that folded folded Anakin in half; he used his last burst of dark power to continue to spin into a blindingly fast wheel-kick that brought his heel against the point of Obi wan's chin with a crack like the report of a huge-bore slugthrower, knocking the Jedi master back down the stairs. Sounded like he broke his neck. Wouldn't that be lovely? Dooku thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Obi wan's boneless limp body was still stumbling toward the floor far below Dooku sent a surge of energy through the force. Obi wan's fall suddenly accelerated like a missile burning the last of its drives before impact. The Jedi master struck the floor at a steep angle, skidded along it, and slammed into the wall so hard the hydrofoamed permacrete buckled and collapsed onto him. This he found was exceedingly gratifyingly. Now as for Anakin—

Which was as far as Dooku got, because by the time his attention returned to the younger Jedi, his vision was rather obstructed by the sole of a boot approaching his face with something resembling terminal velocity. The impact was a blast of white fire, and there was a second impact against his back that was the balcony rail, and then the room turned upside down and he fell toward the ceiling, but not really of course: it only felt worse because he had flipped over the railing and he was falling headfirst toward the floor, and neither his arms nor legs were paying attention to what he was trying to make them do. The force seemed busy elsewhere, and really, the whole process was entirely mortifying.

He was barely able to summon a last surge of dark power before what would have been a disabling impact. The force cradled him, cushioning his fall and setting him on his feet. He dusted himself off and fixed a supercilious gaze on Anakin who now stood on the balcony, looking down at him—Dooku couldn't hold the stare; he found the reversal of their original positions oddly unsettling. There was something troublingly appropriate about it. Seeing Anakin standing where Dooku himself had stood only moments ago….it was as though he was trying to remember a dream he'd never actually had…..

He pushed this aside, drawing once more upon the certain knowledge of his personal invincibility to open a channel to the force. Power flowed to him, and the weight of the years dropped away. He lifted his blade and beckoned. Anakin leapt from the balcony. And even no, he was holding himself back; even now, as he landed at Dooku's flank and rained blows upon the Sith lord's defences, even as he drove Dooku backward step after step, Dooku could feel how Anakin kept his fury banked behind walls of will: walls that were hardened by some uncontrollable dread.

He and Anakin paused for one single, final instant, blades locked together; staring at each other past a sizzling cross of scarlet against blue and in that instant he found himself losing this battle. Then Anakin undercut the blade slicing both of his hands. His lightsaber landed in Anakin's hands and Dooku fell to his knees.

"Good work Anakin. Now kill him." Chancellor Palpatine congratulated.

"I shouldn't." Anakin replied.

"Do it." Palpatine hissed.

Dooku knows that he has been deceived not just today, but for many, many years. That he has never been the true apprentice. That he has never been the heir to the power of the Sith, he has been only a tool. His whole life, all his victories, all his struggles, all his heritage, all his principles and his sacrifices, everything he's done, everything he owns, everything he's been, all his dreams and grand vision for the future empire and the army of the Sith-have been only a pathetic sham, because of all of them, all of him, add up only to this. He has only existed for this. This. To be the victim of Anakin's first cold-blooded murder. First but not, he knows, the last. Then the blades crossed at his throat uncross like scissors. Snip. All of him becomes nothing at all.

Anakin freed the Chancellor from his cuffs.

"You did well," Chancellor Palpatine congratulated once again.

"He was an unarmed prisoner," Anakin replied.

"He was too dangerous to keep alive," Palpatine said. They both made their way to the stairs to the turbolift. Anakin stopped half-way and checked Obi wan's pulse and picked him up and threw him over his shoulders.

General Grievous looked out the viewport as they came side by side to a victory star destroyer.

"Prepare to attack." General Grievous ordered.

"All batteries fire." Captain Dofine said.

The Invisible Hand fired its turbolasers at the victory star destroyer. The Victory Star Destroyer replied with a series of ion cannons and particle cannons. Two ion cannons hit and damaged the hull. The Invisible Hand started to dip down, it was badly damaged. It rocketed downwards slightly.

"Activate emergency booster engines." General Grievous ordered. The secondary spare engines turned ignited, the Trade Federation Cruiser levelled out.

"The Jedi are in hallway 21b8." The Droid commander came up to General Grievous.

"Activate ray shields." The alien cyborg replied.

Obi Wan was conscious again and was running down a hallway with Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine. Then suddenly they came to a halt as ray shields surrounded them.

"Blast. What do we do now?" Obi wan asked.

"Either Artoo or a security patrol will be here soon." Anakin said patiently.

"We don't want to be fighting droids," Obi wan replied.

"What's the worse they could bring?" Anakin asked. "Security patrols consist of battle droids, super battle droids and maybe droidekas. But what can be worse than a droideka?"

"Why don't you try and contact Artoo?" Obi wan asked.

"I'll give it a go," Anakin said reluctantly.

Moment's later one of the side doors opened and two astromech droids came flying down into the corridor.

"See," Anakin commented.

Then another door opened and eight battle droids appeared, followed by four super battle droids, six droidekas and two new droids that were armed with huge staffs.

"You know what, I think we've found something that's worse than a droideka." Anakin commented.

Anakin, Obi Wan, Palpatine and the two astromech droids were taken to the bridge. As they entered the bridge, General Grievous turned to meet his guests. General Grievous had two of those staff armed droids by his side.

"General Kenobi, the negotiator we've been expecting you." General Grievous said as a battle droid handed two lightsabers over to Grievous. "These will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Not this time," Obi wan said as Grievous placed the lightsabers in his cloak.

"Artoo," Anakin said to the astromech droid. Artoo suddenly emitted different beeping sounds and smoke to distract the General and the many droids that surrounded them and freed Obi wan from his stun cuff.

Obi wan used the force to grab his lightsaber. It flew out of the general's cloak and landed firmly in his hand. Obi wan ignited it and gently freed Anakin with a quick slash. Then Anakin took his lightsaber back, all this happened in a second.

"Crush them, make them suffer." General Grievous said, he stepped back as the two magna guards stepped forward igniting their electrostaffs.

Things got wild when the droidekas started firing volleys of lasers on the bridge, several shots hit R4, and sparks flew out of him and the astromech droid fell to the ground. Obi wan moved towards the first magna guard, and slashed the electrostaff with his lightsaber; it didn't break.

A pair of battle droids was taking the Chancellor off the bridge, as their prisoner. The second magna guard was coming at Anakin, spinning his electrostaff. Anakin crouched down and performed a low sweep attack with his lightsaber; the droid collapsed into a heap on the floor. Anakin followed the two droids that had the Chancellor; he slashed them both in rapid succession. He and Palpatine re-entered the bridge.

"Keep the ship in orbit," General Grievous said to the droids. "Leave them." He saw Obi wan decapitate the second magna guard, General Grievous jumped over the side of the bridge, where the scrap metal lay. Anakin and Obi wan came from either side, trapping him. Then from over the railing, where the general was previously appeared a droid, with its twin dual lasers pointing down at Obi wan, and its copper-brown coloured metal; a single droideka. "You lose General Kenobi," General Grievous said. Instantly the droideka fired four lasers into the glass, which was the General's only escape. General Grievous leapt out of the window, however some of the droidekas were being pulled out into the vacuum, and others were bouncing and hitting the walls. As General Grievous flew out into space, he fired a harpoon into the side of the ship and began to climb up the ship. A blast shield appeared where the window used to be, stopping anything else from escaping.

Obi wan and Anakin were cutting down droids that were running off the bridge to the escape pods. Then violently the ship rocked as it was hit by a huge ion cannon. Obi wan, Anakin, Palpatine and Artoo went over to the main controls for the ship, at the front.

General Grievous jumped down from the ventilation shafts into the main hallway. He then made his way to the escape pods. As he came into the escaped pod area, he released several of the other pods before departing himself.

"All the escape pods have gone," Anakin informed the others.

"Will we be able to fly this ship?" Obi wan asked.

"I think so," Anakin replied unsurely. "Strap in."

They sat down in their seats, apart from Artoo of course. The ship came soaring down into Corusant's atmosphere, flames pouring off the ship. It was so hot that the ship broke in two; the rear part fell down into Corusant.

"Extend all dry fins and hatches," Anakin said to Obi wan.

"Look over there, landing strip straight ahead," Obi wan said as the fire crew came in gunships to put out the fire.

"We're coming in too fast," Anakin said irritated.

Soon enough the ship came crashing down on the landing strip, and finally coming to a halt.

The four of them were taken on a shuttle to the senate building. Palpatine, Anakin and Artoo climbed off the ship. Anakin waited for Obi wan, who was standing at the exit of the shuttle.

"Aren't you coming master?" Anakin asked.

"No, I have to report back to the Council." Obi wan answered, and he closed the shuttle door to evade further questions. The shuttle turned around and soared to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin joined the crowd of senators; he recognised a few of them; Senator Binks and Bail Organa. Mace Windu was there and C3-PO.

"With Count Dooku dead, General Grievous is the leader of the Separatists, but he escaped." Said Palpatine.

"General Grievous is a coward; we will make finding him our highest priority." Mace Windu countered.

After the meeting, Anakin returned to his apartment, where his wife waited for him. He knocked on the door and Padme opened the door. They embraced.

"Oh Anakin! Thank goodness your back." Padme said with happiness and obvious joy.

"Are you all right?" Anakin embraced her but then looks at her. "You're trembling."

"I'm just excited," Padme replied.

"No that's not it. I sense more…." Anakin started.

"I'm pregnant," Padme revealed.

"That's excellent news," Anakin said.

Padme was sat on a medical bay, somewhere far away from Corusant. She was in childbirth.

"Don't speak, you need your energy," Obi wan said.

Anakin woke up, and he was sweating. He decided to go back to sleep.

Anakin went to see Master Yoda in a private chamber.

"Premonitions . . . premonitions . . . Hmmmm . . . these visions you have." Yoda asked.

"They are of pain, suffering, death . . ." Anakin started.

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Yoda inquired.

"Someone. ..." Anakin trailed off.

". . . close to you?" Yoda finished.

"Yes." Anakin answered.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Anakin. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side."

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoda."

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is."

"What must I do, Master Yoda?"

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." Yoda ended.

A day or so later, Anakin walked into the Jedi temple, down a hallway. He rushes to the briefing room, where Coleman Trebor and several other Jedi had just exited. Anakin walks inside. Only Obi wan was standing at the front of the lecture hall, turning off some holo maps and charts.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges," Obi wan said.

"I have no excuse Master," Anakin replied.

"In short they are going well, Saleucami has fallen, Cato Neimoidia is next and Quinlan Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity."

"What's wrong then?" Anakin asked.

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." Obi wan explained.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for us to end this war." Anakin reasoned.

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine." Obi wan warned.

"Be careful of what?" Anakin inquired.

"He has requested your presence." Obi wan said.

"What for?" Anakin inquired.

"He would not say," Obi wan replied.

Anakin walked up the stairs that lead to the chancellor's office. Palpatine was standing there with a holo comm. A picture of a clone appeared.

"Commander Gree, it is time. Execute Order 66." Said Palpatine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the planet Mygeeto, Ki Adi Mundi led his Arc Commando Clones across the rugged city of Mygeeto. They were crossing a bridge, on the other side were armies of droids, but they had managed to push them back to the final city. Ki Adi Mundi held his lightsaber in his right hand above his head, and pointed.

"Come on!" Ki Adi Mundi ordered. From behind he heard blaster rifles being armed. He spun round to face the squad of clones. They aimed their blaster rifles at him; they fired. The Jedi master blocked the first few lasers, but a laser hit him squarely in the leg, which wounded him. Then lasers poured into his chest and he collapsed.

On a victory star destroyer, Jedi Master Halagad Ventor stood with Governor Tarkin on the bridge. The bridge's doors opened and two squads of clones came running on the bridge, to where Halagad and Tarkin stood. The clones armed their weapons.

"What's going on?" Halagad asked. He ignited his lightsaber and blocked their lasers. Then from behind he heard a trigger then numerous lasers hit him squarely in the back. He fell to his knees and rolled over. He saw Tarkin holding the blaster and darkness engulfed him.

Plo Koon was flying in his Jedi starfighter on Cato Neimoidia, finishing his mission. He had two wingmen, Commander Fley and Commander Sree. As Plo Koon flew over the city, his two wingmen locked onto him and fired. He was blown out of the sky and he came crashing down into a bridge.

On Kashyyk, Barriss Offee and her master, Luminara Unduli were standing in one of the Wookies' huts, overlooking the battle between the Confederacy and the Republic, with the help of the Wookies. From behind four clones approached, armed with assault rifles. As they sneaked up on them, both female Jedi snapped round, ignited their lightsabers and killed the first two in seconds, and then they cut the last two down.

Adi Gallia was on a speeder bike; on Saleucami, patrolling with two clone commandos. She didn't see the two of them fall back. They fired at her, without warning and she was blown off the bike and killed instantly.

"What is Order 66?" Anakin asked Palpatine, who just put the holo comm away in his cloak.

"A clone order," Palpatine simply answered.

"Why did you request my presence?" Anakin asked.

"My friend the Jedi don't trust me, they plan to overthrow the Republic." Palpatine answered.

"I don't think—"

"Anakin search your feelings. They don't trust democracy, the Republic, the Senate and they certainly don't trust me."

"Why?"

"They will never grant you rank of Master, you know this. They think your power will be too great for them to control." Palpatine said. "Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" Anakin asked.

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side. Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery; one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you."

"I won't be a pawn in your political game." Anakin said firmly.

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

"What did you say?" Anakin asked.

"Use my knowledge I beg you,"

"You're the Sith Lord!" Anakin removed his lightsaber. "I'm going to turn you over to the council."

"By the time you return, there won't be a council." He motioned to Anakin and they walked over to the window. They saw two victory class star destroyers in the sky, above the Jedi temple. Gunships were unloading troops; thousands of clones were now marching up the temple.

"I have to go," Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"It's too late." Palpatine said.

The clones marched up the stairs to the Jedi temple; they threw grenades and bombs, to break down the doors. As the clones came marching in, numerous Jedi were in the entrance hallway; including Obi wan.

Obi wan saw the clones coming in, armed, and firing at everything that moved. Obi wan ignited his lightsaber and blocked the sprays of lasers that came at him. He was now fighting alongside; Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and numerous other Jedi.

"We need to warn Master Yoda," Obi wan said.

"I'll go," Shaak Ti said. She ran up a set of stairs and down a corridor; to a turbolift.

The clones were coming in huge waves, fifty of them now stood at the entrance. Obi wan slashed one by one, he cut one in the chest and several others by the waist. Several clones closed in on Agen Kolar. Agen Kolar waved his hand and sent four of them flying through the doorway outside.

The _Lapiz Cutter_ soared down into the atmosphere. The planet known as Utapau, was a rocky desert like planet, and had many caves, taverns, valleys, gorges etc. The Shuttle flew down one of the many valleys in between the huge cliffs. It landed on one of the higher levels, it came in slowly. It twisted around so it was facing the exit. Soon enough General Grievous came down the ramp, cloak blowing in the wind. He walked over to the turbolift, his magna guards followed closely behind. He stepped inside the turbolift, and went to his private quarters.

Saesee Tinn and Kit Fisto leapt into the air and came raining down on a group of clones. But they were relentless and came in enormous numbers.

"We have to fall back to the library," Obi wan called as he saw to Jedi knights fall to the ground by continuous blaster fire. The other masters didn't argue, they ran down the main hallway. Other Jedi Knights were appearing in the corridor, confused by all the blasterfire. Obi wan, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin arrived in the library. Jocasta Nu, Cin Drallig, Nejaa Halcyon, students, and several other Jedi knights were in their doing work and other activities. The four masters gathered them together.

"What's going on?" Nejaa Halcyon asked.

"You need to get the younglings to safety," Obi wan said calmly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cin Drallig asked.

Then from not far away, there was an explosion that shook the library.

"It's the clones," Agen Kolar explained. "The chancellor has turned on us."

K'Kruhk, Ood Bnar and Jurokk were holding off several squads of clones that had fought their way to the second level. They were fighting near the briefing room. There were seven or more clones standing in the doorway. Ood Bnar waved his hand and sent a powerful Force wave that sent some of the clones into confusion, and nausea. Which gave K'Kruhk and Jurokk time to kill them, but more clones came in at last minute. They fired their blaster rifles and assault rifles at the two Jedi. K'Kruhk was thrown off guard, lasers streamed into his chest and he collapsed to his knees. Jurokk blocked the lasers; one of them even threw a grenade. The grenade came in from overhead, Jurokk simply he waved his hand and sent it back causing the clones to jump and leap out of the way and out of view. A small explosion soon followed.

"Lord Sidious says that Corusant is un-guarded, and that we should go and take it for ourselves." General Grievous said to the other Separatist leaders. Some of them were exchanging glances and looks. "If we have Corusant, we have the galaxy."

"That is true," Rune Haako nodded.

Mace Windu, Yoda, Coleman Trebor, Shaak Ti, Echuu Shen Jon, Tyneir Renz and Aayla Secura came down the turbolift, and then they stepped onto the balcony and saw all the clones. The clones saw them and began charging their guns. Yoda leapt off the balcony and ignited his lightsaber in mid-flight and threw it at the first clone, then received it, and then flipped and tossed it into the second clone's stomach. Yoda flipped over a third clone and slashed him on the shoulder. All three attacks happened under a minute.

The clones fired a missile through the doorway and into the library; there was a huge explosion, flames and smoke poured out of the room. He saw one of the masters, that the clones were chasing; been crushed by a shelve that collapsed from the explosion.

"It's too late to save Master Tiin," Kit Fisto said to Obi wan who was trying to remove the debris and the fallen shelve.

"There are still others to save," Agen Kolar said. Clones stormed through the library. Blasting and killing everything that moved.

Shaak Ti fought the clones using her togruta stance. She used the Force to dodge the lasers, and ignited the lightsaber as it came on in impact. Coleman Trebor spun his two lightsabers; he slashed one clone by the legs and the other across the chest, at the same time; just by twisting both of his lightsabers. Coleman Trebor flipped up into the air and back down onto a new group of clones that had just entered; he slashed two of them as he came down, and then the other two as he landed. Then the wave of clones stopped. No more entered the building.

Obi wan slashed the last clone that came into the library. His commlink beeped, he took it out of his robes. He flicked a switch and a hologram of Mace Windu appeared.

"The clones have stopped coming, for now we are safe. Anakin has just entered the temple. Master Yoda and I are going to visit the Chancellor."

Obi wan went to meet Anakin at the entrance to the temple.

"How are you?" Anakin asked.

"Never mind that," Obi wan waved away the question. "The chancellor has turned against us."

"He was never with us in the beginning," Anakin corrected.

"What?" Obi wan asked. "Next your going to tell me he is the Sith lord we have been looking for."

"He is," Anakin revealed.

"Oh, my," Obi wan said. "Do the others know?"

"When I arrived, they were just leaving." Anakin answered.

Master Yoda and Mace Windu walked into the chancellor's office. He was sat behind his desk.

"Master Windu and Master Yoda, what can I owe this pleasurable meeting." Palpatine said.

"In the name of the Galactic Republic of the Senate you're under arrest," Mace said firmly.

"I beg to disagree," Palpatine raised his hands and an orange ball flared out of his hands and sent Mace flying in the air over the central pod, and hitting the opposite wall. Yoda ignited his lightsaber.

"You won't stop me," Palpatine said. A lightsaber appeared from the right hand sleeve of his robes. He flicked the ignition switch and a red blade hummed to life.

Yoda flipped into the air at Palpatine, who blocked the strike with ease.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What did you say?" Threepio asked R2-D2. Threepio, Artoo and Padme were still in her apartment. Not long ago they had witnessed several explosions from inside the Jedi temple.

R2-D2 beeped and tooted a long explanation.

"The Jedi are now the enemies of the Republic, oh my. How did you find this out?"

R2-D2 booped and bleeped another explanation.

"You downloaded it," Threepio said in surprise.

"The Jedi are the new enemies," Padme whispered as tears came down her face.

"Apparently the Clone War has finished," Threepio said. "

"I have to warn them," Anakin argued at the temples entrance, where Obi wan stood blocking the doorway.

"No one is interfering with this affair," Obi wan replied.

Anakin waved his hand and sent Obi wan flying into a corner against the wall. Then Anakin strode out of the Jedi Temple. Other Jedi in the area were staring at Anakin in confusion.

Sidious and Yoda were now fighting on the centre platform in the senate chamber. Sidious thrust his lightsaber down on the small but powerful master Yoda. The Sith Lord brought the blade upwards as Yoda flipped overhead. As Yoda came landing down behind, Palpatine swirled around and raised his blade once more and it came crashing down on the green sword.

Anakin saw two Jedi guarding the hallway that lead to the Chancellor's office. Anakin recognised the two Jedi as Echuu Shen Jon and Tyneir Renz. As he came into their range they looked at him with unsurprised faces.

"Anakin you shouldn't be here," Echuu said.

Anakin removed his lightsaber and ignited, and then slashed Tyneir Renz across the chest sending him to the ground; all in a second. Echuu activated his lightsaber. Anakin came at the second Jedi with all his strength. Anakin struck Echuu with several swift cuts and swipes. Echuu was not strong enough, Anakin performed a series of combos; slash left, right, downwards, and then the blades locked and Anakin swirled the blade around in his hand and cut Echuu's hand, sending the blade onto the floor. Anakin could feel other people around him staring at him. Anakin walked with increasing pace into the Chancellor's office. As Anakin came into the office, he saw the central pod station up into the senate court rooms, Yoda's gimmer stick lying on the floor and Mace Windu up against a wall.

Mace jumped to his feet, and looked at Anakin, with in growing impatience.

"What are you doing here, Anakin?" Mace asked.

"You can't kill him," Anakin countered.

"I'm not the one who's fighting him," Mace replied with the same tone.

"You've betrayed the Republic, by trying to assassinate the Chancellor." Anakin said.

"The Chancellor is dangerous; all these years he has had control over everything. He has had control over the Separatists and the Republic." Mace reasoned.

"He should have destroyed the Jedi sooner," Anakin articulated.

"You are a Jedi," Mace contradicted.

"Not any more," Anakin answered.

"You've let this Dark Lord twist your mind," Mace ignited his lightsaber.

Anakin activated his own lightsaber, hissing and glowing a dark blue colour.

Three podium stands came thundering down on Yoda. Yoda flipped onto one then the second as it came crashing down and smashing into stands that were behind Yoda. As the third came spinning towards Yoda, Yoda landed on one of the stands. He raised his hands and as the podium stand was a meter in the air above Yoda; he waved his hands and it went flying back to Darth Sidious. Palpatine looked at it, as it came he jumped to the side; missing it by an inch. Palpatine looked around for Yoda, then in the corner of his eye saw Yoda come out of nowhere and land a few meters away from Sidious. Sidious raised his hands and fired two orange orbs of energy to Yoda. Yoda flipped into the air, missing the orbs by a centimetre.

Mace parried with the Sith, Anakin tried every move and trick he could. Anakin even tried Force throwing objects at the Jedi Master. Anakin jumped to the side, so he wouldn't have a table and chair in his way. Mace reigned strikes at Anakin's blade as he came into range. Anakin cocked his head and saw the window behind him; it was big enough for a body to go through. Anakin stepped back and as Mace flanked him from Anakin's right, Anakin cut his blade through the glass smashing into pieces.

"You have lost, Mace Windu." Anakin said with burning rage.

As Yoda landed once more, Sidious sent Yoda Force Lightning. Yoda held his palms in front of him, absorbing the energy of the lightning. Palpatine roared in anger as he blue waves and bolts flared out of his hands and into Yoda. But then he stopped, as Yoda sent the energy back with an explosion. Yoda was thrown off the podium and Palpatine ended up, over the edge hanging onto a rail. Yoda's lightsaber fell out of his robes and fell with him. Yoda hit the central podium on the way down. He crashed landed into the hard ground.

Anakin struck Mace with such a powerful force that broke his lightsaber. But something happened that Anakin had not anticipated. Obi wan rushed into the office and saw them both by the window. Obi wan came over to Anakin and Mace Windu.

"He has fallen too far to be saved," Mace said.

"You have lost Anakin," Obi wan reasoned.

"I won't, and this is the end for you my old master," Anakin said.

"You have betrayed the Order," Mace said. Obi wan ignited his lightsaber, and Anakin came at him with fury. But then Obi wan saw Mace raising his right hand and Force pushing Anakin out through the window. Anakin shouted and screamed as he was falling to his most certain death.

"You killed him," Obi wan said. "He was like my brother,"

"He isn't Anakin any more, he is a Sith now." Mace replied.

"You failed to kill General Grievous and if it wasn't for my new apprentice, Count Dooku would still be alive." Said a terrifying voice, both Jedi turned and saw the central pod return to the office, with the Emperor standing on it.

"You have failed," Mace replied.

"No, you have. I had control over the Republic all these years, even during the blockade of Naboo. It's a shame my old apprentice didn't kill you Obi wan." Palpatine hissed.

"You were behind that attack," Obi wan said in surprise.

Palpatine raised his hands and lightning shot out, Obi wan instinctively raised his blade to block it. Then Palpatine lowered his hands and the lightning stopped. Mace flicked his left hand and Obi wan's lightsaber went flying into Mace's hands.

"Get help, Obi wan." Mace said.

Palpatine removed his lightsaber, and ignited it. Palpatine came down on Mace with swift and furious blows. Obi wan saw Yoda's gimmer stick lying on the floor, so he picked it up and ran out of the office.

As Obi wan was nearing the exit he saw Jar Jar Binks, Bail Organo, and Mon Mothma with Master Yoda. Obi wan came over to them.

"We'll need to find someone to replace Chancellor Palpatine, someone with the same leadership." Mon Mothma said.

"What about Finnis Valorum?" Bail Organo suggested.

"Sorry to interrupt, senators. Master Yoda, Mace Windu needs help." Obi wan said.

"To the Jedi Temple, returning I am." Yoda said. "The Jedi in the temple, help they will."

"Let's go," Obi wan said. Yoda and the group of senators hurried out of the senate building, while Obi wan waited for the other Jedi.

Ankar Kim and Rannik Solusar had been contacted by Obi wan saying Mace Windu needs help. Both the Jedi came out of the Jedi temple and saw a Trade Federation Cruiser appear in the sky above them. The Shuttle took them to the senate building. They saw Yoda and various other senators gazing up into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rannik and Ankar Kim saw a single golden shuttle appear out of the Trade Federation Cruiser that came thrashing down into Corusant.

"General Grievous," Rannik commented.

"This is going to get complicated," Ankar said simply. They saw the yellow shuttle land outside of the senate building but there were more shuttles coming down from the Trade Federation cruiser. Then General Grievous stepped out of the yellow shuttle with several bodyguards followed by Viceroy Nute Gunray.

Mace Windu slashed Palpatine's blade that cut it in half.

"You have lost my lord," Mace said defiantly.

"No, no. You have!" Palpatine raised his hands but Mace reacted first; his blade came lashing down and sliced both of Palpatine's hands off. "You will not win!" Mace cut the blade across his chest and Palpatine dropped down to the floor.

Obi wan saw General Grievous and his droids marching up to the senate building; it was a good thing that Master Yoda and the other senators had managed to escape—but only just. Obi wan removed his lightsaber from his robes and other senators were looking through the windows and saw the Separatists marching towards them.

"What are we going to do?" One of the senators cried out.

"Let's go and find the chancellor," A Gran senator replied.

Obi wan felt a familiar presence; he turned around and Mace was coming from up the stairs from the Chancellors office.

"What happened?" Obi wan asked but he already knows the answer.

"The Chancellor is dead, Obi wan," Mace answered.

"When the senate find out, they'll vote for us to be…" Obi wan started.

"That is not our concern," Mace said, and as he spoke there was a break out of laser fire and then glass from upper windows smashing into pieces.

General Grievous walked into the senate building followed by armed battle droids and his own personal bodyguards. General Grievous looked straight at Mace Windu and Obi wan while his droids marched through the senate building. Obi wan ignited his lightsaber and the cyborg removed two of his own lightsabers and activated them.

"I'll take care of the General," Obi wan said to Mace.

"I give the orders, you are to go and warn the temple and I will deal with the general," Mace Windu took out his lightsaber and ignited it.

Obi wan disobeyed the orders, and Force ran at the General. General Grievous blocked the Jedi's strikes, and stepped forward making Obi wan lean back on his foot; Obi wan parried the cyborgs strike with nothing more than a push.

Ankar Kim and Rannik Solusar had just jumped out of their shuttle and were making their way to the senate building. But there were droids guarding the doorways, including droidekas.

"This isn't going to be easy," Ankar Kim commented.

"Time to be patient and be calm," Rannik said calmly. Both Jedi removed their lightsabers and soon enough the droids had spotted them and lasers came flying their way.

Mace Windu leapt towards some of the battle droids that were patrolling around the senate building. Mace slashed the droids one by one. Mace cut them down with out pity, but without anger or vengeance; to be fair he was sick of fighting these spindly droids that just kept coming, there was no end to them.

Yoda and the others had been at the temple not long but were gazing up in the sky from the council chambers.

"What can we-sa do?" Jar Jar Binks asked.

"Patient we must," Yoda said.

"We must call back the clones," Mon Mothma suggested.

"Then they'll kill the Jedi," Bail Organa objected.

"Dangerous, the clones are," Yoda said. "Fight, ourselves we must."

General Grievous spun his two blades and thrust them at Obi wan causing him to jump back, and then the cyborg signalled two of his bodyguards to come and fight him while the General ran some errands.

"Are you all rite my lady?" Dorme asked Padme. Padme was in pain and she was lying on her bed.

"No, I'm…" Padme tried to answer.

"We should get you to a doctor," Dorme said. Dorme helped Padme get out of bed and Padme got dressed. The two of them walked out of the bedroom and hurried to the apartment door in such a hurry they forgot to tell the droids where they were going.

"Oh my," Threepio said.

Artoo beeped negatively.

General Grievous went up to the chancellor's office, and found him dead on the floor. An Arcona senator came running into the office followed by two battle droids.

"The chancellors dead!" The Arcona screamed and he turned to General Grievous and pointed a finger at him. "You killed him!"

"He was dead, when I came in here," General Grievous said, and waved a signal at the droids to tell them not to shoot. "Tell me where Queen Amidala is, now."

"I don't know, she seems to remain hidden," The Arcona said.

"Where is she?"

"I hardly know her," The Arcona answered frightened and shaking.

"Tell me!" The Cyborg barked with a metallic rasp.

"I've heard she has an apartment somewhere here on the planet," the Arcona screamed. General Grievous signalled at the droids and they shot him in the chest and he fell to the floor—his final resting place. General Grievous and the droids stormed out of the office.

Dorme took Padme to the nearest medical facility in Corusant and soon enough she was taken into labour. Dorme was stood around in the waiting room.

Ankar Kim and Rannik Solusar were fighting the numerous droids outside, and were clearing up the mess. They then made their way into the senate building and found Obi wan fighting several Magna guards; about three of them. Both Jedi activated their lightsabers and hurried to help Obi wan. Two of the three magna guard droids spotted the two new Jedi targets and came straight for them. Ankar Kim Forced jumped into the air and landed behind the droid but it spun round quickly to meet the Jedi. Rannik slapped his blade at the droids electrostaff and it didn't break on contact. Rannik tried several strikes and the droid parried each attack, with not much difficulty.

Mace Windu had just about finished clearing out the droids, he saw General Grievous and two battle droids heading down one of the other corridors that led to the backwards; it seems he was in such a rush he didn't have time to fight Mace Windu nor was he concerned about the senators that were watching curiously. Mace Windu decided to follow him and the chase began.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ankar Kim slashed the Magna guard across the chest with his lightsaber. Hot molten metal spewed out as the droid fell into a heap on the floor. Obi wan raised his right hand and sent a Force push to the second magna guard droid. It went flying threw the air and smashed against the wall and landed in a heap.

"What should we do Artoo?" Threepio asked the silver and blue round-domed droid. Artoo beeped an uncertain answer.

"I'm afraid, my small obtuse friend, we have to do something." Threepio argued.

Artoo twooted a negative answer.

General Grievous and the two battle droids made their way down the various corridors, unaware that Mace Windu was following close from behind. General Grievous could see an exit up ahead—two closed blast doors. From behind General Grievous heard and igniting of a lightsaber. The cyborg and the droids spun round to face the attacker.

"Master Windu, we meet again," General Grievous greeted; he placed one hand in his robes to reveal his own modified blaster. "But this time there won't be anything to get in the way," he then placed his other hand in his robes and took out a small remote controlled datapad. He pressed several buttons and at first nothing happened.

Rannik Solusar killed the final magna guard droid, but then heard a rolling noise that was coming towards them. The three Jedi went to the entrance of the senate building and saw a large droideka-like machine coming right for them. It looked bigger than any two-legged droid they have ever seen; it was taller and more bulky than the super battle droid, it looked more armoured than the average droideka. The machine came rolling into the senate building, ignored the Jedi and rolled down several corridors.

Mace Windu heard the rolling sound of a droideka, he spun round and as it came down a corridor and came into view. The droid looked intimidating rolled up, even more so as it opened up. When it had opened up it revealed four-twin blaster guns; so four more than the normal droideka, it also had a medium sized gun that was mounted on its back, but could move into a slot so it wouldn't affect the droid while it moved.

"Meet the new Ultima Droid," General Grievous laughed then coughed; which seemed to make him even angrier. On command the Ultima droid unleashed waves of lasers on Mace Windu. Mace Windu managed to block the lasers with his lightsaber Then the Ultima droid fired its main weapon up at the ceiling—just beyond Mace Windu but before Grievous, a huge grenade came soaring out and smashed into the ceiling. The ceiling began to collapse. General Grievous made the droid kill any humans that were armed and Grievous made his way to the exit, leaving the two battle droids there.

The ceiling came crashing down in chunks as the Ultima Droid fired another grenade that hit the ceiling, large chunks of rubble and a huge droid blocked Mace Windu's path. Even people from above came flying down and either died or was seriously injured. Mace Windu spun round and slashed both battle droids in quick succession. Mace Windu ran at the droid, holding his blade firmly in his right hand. The droid unleashed another wave of lasers that made Mace abruptly stop in his tracks. From behind the droid, several snap-hissing sounds occurred. The Ultima droid turned around and faced the new combatants. It fired instantly, overwhelming the Jedi. Lasers hit Rannik's arm, and winded him then several lasers hit his chest that made him fall to the ground.

General Grievous was now back out in the open doors. He looked up in the sky and saw the Trade Federation Cruiser hanging in the sky just below the clouds and not an enemy in sight. General Grievous took out his commlink and sent a message to the Captain onboard.

* * * *

Dorme now stood alongside Padme while she was having birth. Padme was lying on a bed with numerous alien doctors surrounding her. And soon enough Padme started screaming and crying as she gave birth. Soon enough the alien doctor placed a blanket around the child.

"It's a boy," The Doctor said.

The Doctor handed over the baby to one of the nurses.

"Your carrying, twins," The Doctor told Padme, and the screaming carried on.

* * * *

Mace Windu made a move towards the droid, but stopped as a blue shield appeared around it. Seconds later the shield went off, so Mace thought it would use too much power if it continues to use its shield. The Plasma Grenade launcher on its back moved upwards then turned around to face Mace Windu. It fired two plasma grenades and it was on dead-lock; they came soaring out. Mace Windu Forced jumped to the side dodging both explosions that followed after they hit the ground. Mace Windu then lit his lightsaber once more and Force-threw it at the Droideka's weak spot—its waist. The lightsaber slashed through the Droidekas waist—burning the lower body and with no proper support the upper body came crashing down on the floor.

Ankar Kim used the Force to bend its laser guns to turn fire on its self. However Mace used the Force to bend the Plasma grenade in a knot so it was pointing directly in its head. Droids are programmed to fire—no matter what, it fired on itself. The plasma grenade smashed through its Core and the droid broke with a nice fiery explosion. The droid was now in pieces and utterly harmless.

"It looks as though the Separatists have modified their droids," Obi wan commented.

"We need to get outside; General Grievous could have already escaped." Mace Windu said.

General Grievous was now back on the bridge of the Trade Federation Cruiser—now named the _Serpent's Fang_. General Grievous overlooked parts of the city that surrounded the senate building and he could see tiny dots in the streets looking at the cruiser.

"The new Den Hao Cruiser has just arrived," The Neimoidian captain announced.

"Good, captain," General Grievous nodded at the captain. "Where is Padme Amidala?"

"We have searched Colarsant's database and found that she has an apartment. We have just found the location


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Padme now held both her new born babies in her hands as she lay in the medical bay bed. Dorme stood with her. The son was called Luke and the daughter was called Leia

"This is the happiest I've seen you for days," Dorme said smiling.

* * * *

General Grievous was boarding a small dropship that had a several squads of battle droids that were heading off to Padme's apartment; in case Anakin Skywalker was there. The dropship landed outside a small skyscraper; apartment building. On-lookers were getting worried as General Grievous came down the ramp of the dropship followed by battle droids and a droideka or two.

* * * *

Mace Windu, Ankar Kim and Obi wan Kenobi came out of the senate building and looked at the Trade Federation Cruiser; which was so still it looked as though it hung on a rope in the sky.

"Where did he go?" Obi wan asked.  
"I'm not sure, we must trust in the Force," Mace Windu said.

"Should we return to the Jedi Temple, it seems as though the danger has passed." Ankar Kim suggested.

* * * *

Led by Commander OOM-8, the droids marched through the apartment complex, braking into every flat they passed, making inhabitants scream and shout at the droids; while General Grievous was getting information from the Receptionist. The General had the male receptionist grasped in his steel hands by the chest.

"Where is she?" Grievous barked at the man. "Where is Amidala?"

"I don't know," The man squeaked in fear.

"Which room is she in?" The Cyborg shouted.

"On the top floor," The man answered and Grievous let go of the receptionist, who sighed in relief, then the Cyborg took out a lightsaber, ignited and slashed him across the chest.

Battle droids were now making their way to the top floor, several of them used the turbolift and the others used the stairs to stop anyone escaping. Battle droids broke into every room on the top floor; killing anyone who argued. There was a lot of cold blooded murder from the droids; General Grievous wouldn't let anything stop him from getting his goal. Commander OOM-8 smashed down one of the apartment doors and found two droids looking at the battle droids that had entered the room.

"Hands up," Commander OOM-8 ordered as he pointed the blaster gun at Threepio.

"What have we done?" Threepio wailed as he placed his hands in the air.

"Who lives here?" Commander OOM-8 asked.  
"A man called Trishon Vokk," Threepio answered.

"Come with us and you will have to verify your owner," Commander OOM-8 took the droids outside. The other droids had just finished their search and they came back to Commander OOM-8.

"The target has not been found," One of the droids said.

"We will take these droids down to Grievous," OOM-8 said.

* * * *

Mace Windu, Obi wan and Ankar Kim had just returned to the Jedi Temple, and they went up to the Council Chamber and found Yoda, the Senators and some other Jedi.

"What has happened?" Bail Organa spoke first.

"General Grievous has once again escaped," Mace Windu answered.

"Where could hesa have gone?" Jar Jar Binks asked.

"Understand, why he was here, we need to," Yoda said in deep thought.

"To overthrow the Senate," Bail Organa suggested.

"He only invaded it, he didn't kill any senators," Mon Mothma countered politely.

"He must have been looking for someone, If so, who?" Obi wan asked no one specific.

"Senator Amidala," Yoda answered.

* * * *

General Grievous was interrogating C3-PO and R2 in the Reception, with Commander OOM-8 and several other battle droids. Grievous was giving R2 a hard stare.

"You look like that little interfering droid onboard the _Invisible Hand_, helping Skywalker." Grievous muttered, and then it took him a moment to realize. "You are Skywalker's droid."

"We don't even know someone called Skywalker," Threepio wailed as Artoo beeped in protest. "We've never even been near the Jedi Temple…oops," Threepio said. Artoo beeped in a toot that said"_Well done, now you've done it,_"

"If you don't know him, then how do you know he's a Jedi," Grievous stated more than asked. "You can drop the tiresome act."

"Oh, Artoo what are we going to do?" Threepio wailed.

Artoo replied in a manner that said, "_You've done all you can,_"

"Where is Amidala and that annoying Skywalker?" Grievous asked.

"I don't know," Threepio wailed his hands in the air.

"Tell me or I will turn you into scrap metal," General Grievous threatened as he removed two of his lightsabers from his robes and ignited them. He pointed them at the golden droid.

"Don't hurt me!" Threepio said. "She left with Dorme, because she was…"

"What?" Grievous stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

"Pregnant," Threepio answered as Artoo beeped a stream of protests.

* * * *

Bail Organo leapt out of the air bus that had dropped him and numerous Jedi, at Padme's apartment. They saw droids guarding the entrance doors.

"This'll be easy," Said Obi Wan as he climbed out of the air bus to join him. Then followed by several other Jedi including; Leolum Sachi, Mace Windu and Quinlan Vos; who had survived Order 66 and returned to the temple. Bail Organo held his special modified blaster firmly in his hands. They tried to creep up on the battle droids; but they soon spotted them as they came into range.

"You're under arrest," One of the droids said as he raised his blaster rifle.

"Don't count on it," Bail said as he pulled the trigger, and a red laser shot out and knocked the droid over. There was a sound wave of a snap-hiss sound as the three Jedi ignited their lightsabers. They killed the small squad of droids in a matter of seconds. They made there way into the apartment; where more battle droids were waiting for them. The Jedi slashed and cut the droids into molten scrap metal.

"Where's her apartment?" Mace Windu asked as he killed the last battle droid of this squad.

"On the top floor, hurry!" Bail Organo said urgently. They climbed into the turbolift that took them to the top floor. As the turbolift stopped, and the doors opened; when they got out they noticed that all of the apartments on this floor had been broken into. They glanced in each room, and found dead bodies lying on the floor. They soon found Padme's apartment and the front door was wide open and the bedroom and bathroom doors were wide open; and it seemed as though no one was home.

"Where is she?" Obi wan asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Bail Organo answered honestly.


End file.
